clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Spirit
Summary *The Ice Spirit is unlocked from the Frozen Peak (Arena 8). *It is an area damage, short-ranged troop with low hitpoints and damage. *An Ice Spirit card costs 1 Elixir to deploy. *Like its counterpart, the Ice Spirit will launch itself at its target when attacking. *The Ice Spirit will temporarily freeze any troops targeted for 1.5 seconds. Strategy *An Ice Spirit paired with a Hog Rider is a great combination, as the Ice Spirit will freeze any troop or buildings trying to counter the Hog Rider. **If the Zap is on hand, it can extend an extra 0.5 seconds for another hit. **The Ice Spirit+Zap Combo can easily take down Minions (including Minion Horde) and Princess. *The Ice Spirit can be useful to help a Crown Tower take out some horde troops, such as Minion Hordes or Spear Goblins. **However, it is only a single troop with low hitpoints, so it can be one-shotted or two-shotted by almost everything. If this is the case,you can use a distracting/tank troop before using an Ice Spirit. **It's also important to note that the Ice Spirit must be 1 level higher to take out Spear Goblins. *The Ice Spirit can serve as a replacement for the Zap, as it freezes troops for three times as long while having only half the cost. However, it does noticeably less damage than the Zap, having trouble killing even Spear Goblins. It also cannot be directly placed onto the opponents side. **The player can place cheap troops such as Skeletons to soak up the Ice Spirit's attack. *When paired with Skeletons, it can be used to cycle through the deck quickly, allowing for the placement of more defensive and offensive cards. *For just one Elixir, the Ice Spirit is a strong card to have in many Decks due to its ability to cycle the deck, and to stall for time for other troops or even the Tower to defeat an oncoming threat. *Unlike the Fire Spirits, the Ice Spirit can reach an equal level Crown Tower by itself, so it may be viable to send in the Ice Spirit first in an attack to freeze any troops played on defence, or to get extra hits on the Crown Tower. *Due to its attack range being 2.5 tiles the Ice Spirit can manage to throw itself onto the Prince without the Prince being able to attack the Ice Spirit with its charge strike, stopping the Prince for 1.5 seconds and resetting his charge attack unlike Fire Spirits which will die to the slightly longer attack range of the Prince. *Ice Spirits are good in supporting a push. For example, if the player has glass cannons like Musketeers behind a tank, a Valkyrie can defeat the glass cannons but the Ice Spirit can freeze the Valkyrie for 1.5 seconds, preventing this from happening and enabling the Valkyrie to take heavy damage. *For a 1 Elixir card, the Ice Spirit offers incredible value with its hitpoints. **At tournament rules levels, it is able to tank three shots from the tower and still manage to freeze it. **It is also able to withstand a single shot from high damage units such as Musketeers, Baby Dragons, lone Barbarians, Knights, and Giant Skeletons. History *The Ice Spirit was added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. *On 1/11/16, a Balance Update decreased the Ice Spirit's freeze duration to 1.5 sec (from 2 sec). Trivia *The Ice Spirit, Lightning, Zap, and Freeze are the only cards that can freeze enemy troops. **The Ice Spirit is the only troop that can freeze enemies. *The Ice Spirit is one of two troops to die as part of its attack, the other being the Fire Spirits. *The Ice Spirit does the same damage as a Zap that is 5 levels lower than it. *The Ice Spirit does the same amount of damage as one equal level Goblin. *Although the Ice Spirit and the Fire Spirits are very similar (both are kamikaze splash units), the Ice Spirit has a bigger splash radius and a longer range. *The Ice Spirit and the Skeletons are the only cards that cost only one Elixir, making them the cheapest cards in the game. *It has the same hitpoints as a Minion of equal level. *It is usually the last common card unlocked, due to it being unlocked in Arena 8. it:Spirito del ghiaccio de:Eisgeist ru:Ледяной дух Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Frozen Peak Cards